Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-2}{2n} - \dfrac{1}{2n}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-2 - (1)}{2n}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-3}{2n}$